


Family

by taylorann_1426



Category: NCIS
Genre: Divergence from canon a bit, Kelly is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann_1426/pseuds/taylorann_1426
Summary: - A surprise that not only shocks the team, but sends them on the chase for a little girl that could be killed if they do not rescue her in time. Just one problem, Gibb's takes the case personally and breaks one of his famous rules, #10.





	

"Dinozzo! Get your head out of your ass and stop flirting with your girlfriend. We have that little girl to find." Gibbs gruffly states, as he sneaks up on the young man from behind him and snatches the phone out of his hand. "Sorry....boss....." He frowns, trying to snatch the phone back. Gibbs slaps him over the head not once, but twice, and hands the phone back to him. Gibbs never slaps Tony over the head unless he is really pissed. "Get an amber alert out. Now." Gibbs growls. "Yes boss." Tony says quietly. 

An hour ago, a little girl named Samantha Hodgins got kidnapped. She is the daughter of naval petty officer, Ryan Hodgins. None of this is anything far from unusual for the team, until Gibbs read the file thoroughly. It is part of a witness protection program file. His daughter, Kelley Gibbs under the alias of Julia O'Brien, is alive, and had married the young man, they had had a daughter. How could his daughter be alive? He had been to Shelley and Kelley's graves. They had been murdered, leaving him devastated and in need of revenge. Till this day he still doesn't regret shooting Pedro Hernandez, the man responsible. 

Pushing the thoughts aside, Gibbs sips his coffee and then heads to visit Abby in the lab, who is working on finger prints found at the kidnapping scene. "Oh oh oh Gibbs! You came just in time! I have a match." Abby excitedly jumps up and down after announcing this. Gibbs hands her a Caf-Pow, her favorite source of caffeine. "Ohhh Gibbs you're so sweet!" She says smiling and hugging the man. "Abs what you got?" He sighs. "On right. Uh the hit is...uh...on the father. Ryan Hodgins,— " Gibbs slams his hand on the table and storms out. "But that's not all!" Abby yells. "What Abs?" He states looking annoyed. "I also thought you'd like to know why, since he is the father and she got kidnapped at a park and she was playing with her father and all the fingerprints don't look suspicious—," she gets cut off by Gibbs. "Why Abigail?" He asks gruff, but softly. He was trying not to raise his voice around the young girl. "Because. The fingerprints I picked up are from the bullets we found on the scene. When the suspect was shooting them all crazily around at people and stuff." She smiles. "How could they be off the....he had an accomplice and the accomplice was wearing gloves...." he mutters thinking.

Gibbs kisses the girl on the forehead and then bolts out of the room once more. Abby shakes her head and goes back to looking over evidence. "We now know who the main suspect is. Ryan Hodgins. Possible accomplice, but we don't know who." Gibbs states. "That would be conclusive to what I've found so far boss. His wife and have been going through a divorce recently and he only has partial custody of Samantha. The motive is not only that boss, but the money. Ryan has a bit of a gambling problem." McGee says, looking at his computer monitor. "I called the daycare where Samantha goes to during the day when she's with Ryan, and apparently they haven't gotten a payment this month or last month. They were going to kick her out, but with the divorce, felt bad. The owner is a family friend, Terry Quinn." Ziva says, getting up to show the boss. "Very good David. Go with Dinozzo to question Quinn. I'm taking McGee with me back to the house to talk to Kelley." Gibbs states. "Yes boss." The team all echo. "Good now let's get moving. We have a little girl still out there and I don't have to remind any of you that the first 24 hours are crucial correct?" He barks. "No sir." They all scramble into the elevator. 

Gibbs and McGee arrive at the Hodgins house. What they find is not good. The door to the Hodgins' home had been raided. The door had been kicked in. "Who breaks into there own home?" McGee asks questioningly. "Someone who doesn't want us to think they have a key. Possible cover up." Gibbs, after examining the door. Heads straight inside, he searches with McGee and finds Kelley, on the floor knocked out. McGee finds a pulse. "Just knocked out cold boss, but I'll call paramedics. Kelley stirs for a moment and opens her eyes. "Kel. Kelley. Who did this?" Gibbs asks her, holding her head. "Quinn. Terry came in here and she grabbed all the money and then she saw me and.....yeah that's all I remember before she hit me over the head with her weapon...." Kelley sighs and winces. McGee comes back in after calling 911. "Ziva called. Quinn wasn't there." He states frowning. "She broke in here. Got the money....but where did she go to meet back up with Hodgins...." Gibbs says, his mind thinking scenario after scenario. "My husband did this? Took my baby girl?" Kelley asks, she was now about to cry. Gibbs slowly nods. He wipes her tears away. 

When the two had first seen each other when the case opened, Gibbs knew there was going to be no hiding from her on this case. Sure he hadn't almost recognized her at first, but then again, he could never forget those eyes. The eyes of his young innocent daughter. He also knew he shouldn't be on the case if his daughter was alive and involved, but he broke his one rule and pushed though because a little girl was involved. A 4 year old little girl who didn't deserve this, and who reminded him to much of Kelley. 

"Earth to Gibbs?" McGee asks. Gibbs head slaps himself. "I'm so stupid!" He roars. "Kel. You gotta stay awake for me. I have another question. Did you ever go on vacation with Ryan somewhere? Did you have a—," He starts. "A cabin. We go there every winter with Sammy. She loves the snow....." Kelley smiles, then slips unconscious. Gibbs full on sprints to the car, with McGee trying to catch up. The paramedics have arrived and are about to ask questions, but Gibbs just points to the house and then hops in his car. 

"Boss?" McGee asks as Gibbs slams on the gas pedal and speeds off. "What McGee?!" Gibbs roars. McGee gulps. "Uh boss. It's been 24 hours." He states pointing to the middle console with the clock. "I don't care." He growls. They head to the cabin at Gibbs speed. Ziva and DiNozzo meet them there. "Ziva and I will take the back, Tony, you and McGee take the front. Don't enter till I signal. Now let's move." He growls, pulling out his weapon. They had parked a short ways down the road so they could surprise the people in the cabin. The two cars that were in the small dirt driveway were definitely Hodgins and Quinn's because they'd ran the plates before hand. 

"NCIS!" Gibbs yells into the cabin. He checks the whole place with McGee. Quinn comes out of the basement and starts firing at McGee first. That's when Gibbs signals for the other two to head inside. He heads down alone to the basement, while the rest deal with Quinn. He knew Ziva would take her down easily. "Hodgins. You don't want to do that." He states. The man has a gun to Samantha's head and is agitated. "Just put the gun down Hodgins. She's just a little girl." Gibbs persists. Hodgins slowly lowers the gun and then, proceeds to shoot himself. Gibbs frowns, but quickly heads over to where Samantha is tied to a chair and unties her, he then hugs the young girl. "Shhh it's alright. It's alright. Let's get you back outside. Are you hurt anywhere?" He asks kneeling next to her. The little girl shakes her head. "Alright come on." Gibbs says, he picks her up and carries her back outside to the team. 

Later that evening Gibbs takes Sam to see her mom at the hospital. "Mommy!" Sammy smiles and runs over to Kelley. "Oh baby I'm so happy you are safe and alive." Kelley cries. She looks over at Gibbs and mouths thank you. To her surprise, Gibbs doesn't leave, he comes over and sits down. "Time to tell me Kelley." Gibbs states. Kelley explains how her mom had really and she had almost died, they flew her to a hospital and she lived, but was sent off to a witness protection program center and was raised with another family. She couldn't find her father because it wasn't allowed. Gibbs is furious at hearing this, but doesn't show it in front of Kelley. "I love you dad. I do. And I'm sorry I could never tell you." She says crying and holding Samantha. Sammy wipes Kelley's tears away. "Don't cry mama." She says with big eyes. Gibbs smiles at this and hugs them both. "I'm glad to have my girls back." He whispers to himself.


End file.
